wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
In Search of Knowledge quest chain
In Search of Knowledge is a quest chain wherein a researcher's hunch leads to a hidden treasure! In Search of Knowledge ; Troyas Moonbreeze, a researcher in Feathermoon Stronghold off the coast of Feralas has found a stave that he feels has to be something more than "just a staff". He asks you to travel to Darnassus and see if Daryn Lightwind can help. Troyas, it seems, is always sending off requests to Daryn for aid. And Daryn is pretty sure that anything of value in those Feralas ruins has already been claimed. However, she's willing to let you do the looking through her library. ; Rummaging around the library, you encounter a book, Feralas: A History. Just the thing. Even though the book appears to have been in the library untouched for years, you remember your manners, and ask before simply absconding with the book. ; Daryn is happy to let you borrow the book... if you first do her a favor. But then, you're an adventurer, you've come to expect this of people. Her latest enthusiasm is for the Snapjaw turtles of the Hinterlands, Gammerita in particular. She can't go herself, but she'd still like to see Gammerita. A gnome in Gadgetzan, Curgle Cranklehop, has invented a device that would capture a picture of the turtle. Daryn asks you to take a letter to Curgle, asking for the device, then go to the Hinterlands and take the picture. ; Curgle has a great deal of respect for Daryn, and is happy to loan out the Super Snapper FX. It's a long way from Tanaris to the Hinterlands, and a long way from Aerie Peak to shore of the Forbidding Sea at the base of the Overlook Cliffs. You search for a while, and finally locate the giant turtle, Gammerita. No sooner have you activated the Super Snapper than Gammerita turns and charges you. Welcome to the life of a wildlife photographer: never a dull moment. Having dealt with Gammerita, you ponder your return journey to Rut'theran Village and Daryn. Oh, your feet... ; Back in Rut'theran Village, Daryn is happy with the photo, and hands you the book, asking that you take care of it. At least now you have a book to read on the flight back to Feralas... ; Troyas barely skims the book before he finds a useful reference: the Stave of Equinex. The stave of Equinex is, apparently, a key to the unlocking the Equinex Monolith in the Ruins of Ravenwind. "All you have to do," says Troyas, "is retrieve the essences of four magic flames, and use them to energize the stave at the monolith." Yep. He leaves out the part where the local harpies object to your very presence, and takes for granted the part where you have to trek through wilderness to get there. And back. You're an adventurer, after all! You should be used to walking by now! As advertised, the flames are there in the ruins. The harpies are a nuisance, but you've dealt with worse. But sure enough, Troyas' research paid off. You combine the essences with the stave, and the monolith opens up. As you pull a Sparkling Stone from the a small door in the side of the monolith, you can feel the stave giving up its energy. ; All that's left is the is to return with the stone to Troyas. While you've been gone, he has continued reading about the monolith and its contents. The stone is called 'the Morrow Stone', and while he doesn't know what it's good for, but considering its hiding place, it must have been powerful, or important. To you, though, it's a job well done. Rewards * 950 Reputation with Darnassus Summary Category:Feralas quests Category:The Hinterlands quests